Last Rites
Last Rites is a story mission in Destiny: The Taken King. It takes place in Ocean of Storms, Moon and is the seventh mission in the quest The Taken King. Objectives *Enter Crota's Realm *Find a Tomb Husk *Find the Ceremony *Find Crota's Tomb *Stay Alive Transcript {Loading Screen} *'CAYDE-6': Okay, you've got the crystal. All you have to do now is fill it with Crota's soul. The Hive are in the middle of some kind of funeral, so-- *'ERIS MORN': Not a funeral. A death ceremony. Crota's essence is being prepared for the next realm. *'CAYDE': Right. So when you get to this funeral, Oryx will be watching close. Use Rasputin's cloak to slip past the Taken. Find Crota's soul, wrap it up, and get out. {Gameplay} The Guardian is in The Stills and approaches the bridge into Crota's lair. *'GHOST': Where exactly are we headed? *'ERIS': When the Deathsingers begin their song, you'll know we are close. *'CAYDE': What she's trying to say is that she doesn't know. Don't worry, I'll keep my ear to the ground. *'ERIS': And I will try not to step on his head. The Guardian makes their way across the bridge. *'CAYDE': Stay out of sight. We need you back alive. You have the frequency, Ghost? *'GHOST': And your... modifications. We'll be ready. *'ERIS': Then move quietly and unseen. Like death. *'GHOST': (sighs) The Guardian reaches the Oversoul Throne. *'GHOST': Let's hope this works. Cloaking. The Guardian's body becomes invisible. *'GHOST': I can't see you. Can you see me? The Guardian walks outside and approaches the Hive in the area. *'CAYDE': Keep your distance. They can't see you, but they can still smell you. Eris can replace her ship. We can't replace you. *'ERIS': Cross the chasm. Enter their world. The Guardian approaches a Tomb Husk in the room. *'GHOST': A tomb husk. The Guardian picks up the tomb husk. *'GHOST': Careful. We've still got to avoid them. I hope they can't see this thing. The Guardian activates the shrine with the tomb husk, constructing the bridge. They make it across and reach the door on the far end. It rumbles as it opens. *'GHOST': You think they heard that? The Guardian heads through the hallway. *'ERIS': The Deathsingers! They are preparing Crota's soul for the next realm. Follow their cry. It was just as this when I walked in the dark. Their wretched songs in the wind as Eriana fell. The Guardian drops into the throne room. *'ERIS': Reach Crota's tomb and take what remains of his soul. If the Guardian sends the Ghost to scan the large stone nearby: *'GHOST': The symbol of Crota. I don't know the derivation or its meaning. To me, it says, "we're going the wrong way," but as usual, I'm just following you. The Guardian walks out into the main area. *'GHOST': There are a lot of tombs here. How do we find Crota's? *'ERIS': You'll know it when you see it. The Guardian makes their way to Crota's tomb, which is emitting a green fog and surrounded by Deathsingers, including Ir Halak and Ir Anûk. *'GHOST': I think we've found it. *'ERIS': Now let the crystal drink deep from Crota's death essence. The Guardian brings the crystal close to the tomb, allowing it to absorbs the fog. *'GHOST': It's working. How much do we need to pass as an Ascendant Hive? *'ERIS': Only a taste, but steal all you can. The Guardian suddenly becomes visible. The Hive retreat and are quickly replaced by Taken reinforcements. The comms become heavily distorted. *'GHOST': Something's wrong! We're exposed! *'CAYDE': Lock for transmat! Get out of there! *'ERIS': We must have Crota's soul! *'CAYDE': They've got enough! Lock for transmat, Ghost! *'GHOST': I can't! Everything is corrupted! I can't connect. Stay alive! We've got to make it back! The Guardian defends against the Taken reinforcements. Eventually, Baxx and Ta'aun appear. After some time, Eris Morn shouts an incantation, which echoes in the Guardian's head: *'ERIS': Guardian! Come... with... me! The Guardian is safely teleported back to the outside of the Oversoul Throne. *'ERIS': It was the best I could do with so little time. *'GHOST': You pulled us out! *'ERIS': One of Toland's tricks. there is nothing I fear more than the Dark, but I will not lose another Guardian. You've imprisoned the last whisper of Crota's soul. It is left to you now. Find Oryx on the Dreadnaught. Destroy him. {Mission Ends} Trivia *If sensed by any Hive before absorbing Crota's essence, the Guardian's camouflage will disappear and the message "the Deathsingers have sensed your Light" will appear. Shortly after, the Guardian will be teleported to the throne room, where a debuff called "Exhausted" will be cause the Guardian to be unable to move. References Category:The Taken King Story Missions